


Sweet Lie

by BlueSnek



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnek/pseuds/BlueSnek
Summary: "No Name" is a famous Japanese band whose sound is somewhat reminiscent of rock mixed with grunge. The band also wanted a second vocalist who could challenge Ackerman.The soloist finds a guest in his camper room - a slim and tall woman wearing glasses named Hanji, who offers him a contract and cooperation with the band.





	Sweet Lie

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The first song I've used here isn't even covered in english so I just translated it by myself - here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJweflRkdh8), so u can just listen to it if u want.  
>  Also my english isn't very well, so I'm sorry if I mades a mistake.  
>  And it's just a prologue 'cause I'm not really sure if I write it good. We'll see.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

_Peace and quiet prevailed in front of the crowd. People are waiting impatiently for our last performance, leaning out every now and then to see if he's on stage._

_The whispers and growing tension associated with him, going on stage began after the beheading of the eyepiece head. Fans squeak loudly, preventing the man from starting his sweet game. Announcing their joy, they want to turn the cobalt of his eyes towards the stage. And he stands in the middle with a microphone in his hand, unmoved waiting for the perfect silence to be able to begin._  
_Silent voices and whispers, emotions slowly fall. People want to listen to us, give way to the stars they have been waiting for months. They want to get carried away to another land. To our land._

 _The quiet clatter of low heels in elegant shoes and the slow change of place makes the crowd hold their breath. You go to the right side of the stage to the support guitarist and almost unnoticeably give him a signal. One nod of your head lets us begin. Are you ready? Ready to start the show and open the door to something that was ours? Something you have renounced. The low, somewhat amused and composed tone greets the audience, who began to absorb the armchair and master the first thrills of admiration._  
_You don't fake, you never do it._  
_And words?_  
_They tell our fate._  
_Our beginning and the end._  
_We can't do anymore, you know that, right, Levi?_

**I said - I love you that much.**

_You pass from the right side of the stage to the middle, calmly and gracefully looking around as if you were looking for someone._

**I said - I will give you everything.**

_You didn't find it, right? Disappointed, you look at the band, but the one nods sideways. They don't know where the person you are looking for is._

**I said - always only you.**

_I see everything in advance. I look at you from the very top, unrecognized even by your fans. Unrecognized by anyone. This one, the only time I will watch you and judge you. Once my vision was different, filled with love. Now I'm tired of it._

_**And I believed you.** _

_I go out of hiding, and actually, get up from the chair. The audience is turning around and cocking his head to look at me. Me standing between them. I smile lightly at the screeds of nearby people and go slowly. Stairs up to the stairs._ _The spotlight follows me._

_**I thought - yes, that's him.** _

_With amusement, I nod my head from side to side. I did not know how wrong I was then. And now? Now the end was coming._

_**I thought - I know everything about him.** _

_I was pathetic. So pathetic, believing in the lies you fed me with._

**_I thought - I will not be disappointed._ **

_My voice trembles and I feel doubt overwhelming me._

**And it was just a bluff.**

_You end up for me, seeming joyous and happy. Now it's our turn. Let's connect them to enchant them and at least interrupt the pain that hurts with this song._

**Do not lie that you love me.**

**Don't lie, that you will take somewhere far away so that they will not find us.**

**Honey, I know what you play, this poker face will not do anything because I already say the end.**

_They mix and dance together creating a perfect unity. The guitar sounds louder than the rest of the band but still quieter than we are. They want more. They stare at us._

_**You lied that you dreamed of me.** _

_I start, breaking our beauty._ _Pain and private affairs flow to accompany music and voices. I can not stop it._

**_You lied, "I only want you"._ **

_I stop between the stairs as if I was waiting for your move. You, however, stay on stage. On your palace, which such simpleton as I should not exceed. The sting makes me lean my free hand around my heart and squeeze my T-shirt. People think that I felt my singing._

**You lied, "the heart knows everything."**

_You are interfering with two steps forward. Unmoved by my gesture, you continue to pursue your grudge._

**It betrayed you.**

_Yes, you're absolutely right. I feel my knees buckling. The lights are covered like everything my eyes see, including you. I'm swaying, dropping the microphone that falls to the ground, and a moment after him, me. The melody sounds farther, but no one sings. In addition to people and you, no one noticed my disappearance. Only the people around you have made you understand..._  
_We've never been a band._  
_There always been you and me._  
_Nothing more._

 

**Eren!**

 

 

_That's my name..._

_...right?_

 

* * *

Three-year earlier.

* * *

 

 

"Honey, you've already packed everything? Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" a tall and slim woman followed her son moving back and forth. Her brown hair was fastened in a ponytail, like always. 

"Yes, Mom. Can we go downstairs and eat breakfast before road?" he asked gently, leading the suitcase to the white door of the room.

"Of course, honey." the woman nodded with a smile and went first.

Father sat in the kitchen and sipped his coffee every now and then, moving his gaze from the newspaper to the TV screen. Every day and peaceful life just ended for Eren. The manager was to arrive in a van soon and pick him up from the comfort of his home. On the one hand, he was very happy and on the other he was worried. He will be alone, far away from home and friends, with strangers. He didn't want to leave his family alone, but he knew that they were also reluctant to let him go.

The breakfast was fluffy pancakes decorated with whipped cream and raspberries. In addition, the toffee sauce was sensational. Last meal made by mother this year... He ate the prepared meal extremely laboriously as if he was enjoying every bite, which shortened the time of expectations.

"Eren... you've packed medicine, right?"

This question took him off guard. A fork with a bolt dropped onto a plate of unfinished pancakes and he stared motionlessly as the syrup dripped out of the porcelain. He almost forgot the mundaneness this meal had given him. He almost lost himself in his desires. He shouldn't do this.

"Honey, leave him alone, he must have taken them." sighed the man and looked with pity on the woman.

"But..."

"Please, give him a break and do not stress him before leaving, okay?"

Silence. Nobody has said more at the moment until the sound of a klaxon.

 _Actually, why did I think about it now? Apparently, quite good ideas are created in the routes, but I have never believed it. Maybe I should start with the fact that my first route, which is set, has not started yet? The manager is true that he is fully functional, quite understandable in his own way. I was in this new one. New in show business. What could I know?_  
  
_Anger slowly ripped me from the inside and worse, I could not help it._  
  
_Maybe I should say goodbye to living with my parents, instead of getting the last whisper into the camper? No, of course, I had to show my claws and nasty pride. Pride?_  
  
_I have always been like that. Sitting in the room with headphones plugged into my ears, I curled up with pain, unable to catch my breath. It's not like I was crying or experiencing something terrible like losing a beloved pet or spending a family. I just... I could never be like other boys my age._  
  
_Never healthy._  
  
_Never normal._  
  
_Never cheerful._  
  
_Obstacles will appear on my path. If you want to force me to add my wasted life. Continuous medicines and medical examinations led me to the umpteenth passion. I could not stand it. And then I reached for the guitar. This was the first time I started to force false strings on six strings. Unreinforced progressive programs that shots will pierce me through. Ten sounds ached. Just as it hurt to scratch the board with claws. Starting work with this instrument began to absorb my days._  
  
_Day by day._  
  
_Without end._  
  
_Without mercy._  
  
_Discarded fingers on metal strings._  
  
_I knocked them out from the joints, practicing complicated chords straight away._  
  
_Ten pain... he helped me. I wasn't angry when tuning the guitar, one of the strings burst in half, with a violent impact on my hand. The pain was soothing and I realized when the blood had created a small puddle on the carpet. I wasn't angry. This was the beginning of happiness that I did not want to give away to anyone. I didn't need anyone then._  
  
_Tell me how I deserved it all? I've never asked for attention, love and undying company. I didn't want devoted lovers who would be at my beck and call. I wanted friends, for good and for bad. At that time, I heard a voice in my head. I did not see what I should do for the first time._

_Recently I had less and less strength. Exercises finished both my voice and fitness. Modeling the hunger was probably the worst. They wanted to get them to perfection, but they did not ask me if I wanted to do the same. It is just a kid who has nothing to talk about in adults. Well, a mature approach to the matter to the first step of success. They forgot that I am not an operetta or a student at a music school. I was for a kid. It is safe to say that I was a street kid. For a penny of education in the music industry, yet I managed. I liked the people. I was recognizable. They asked what I would do next. I knew I would not take that long. I'd like to meet my idol, however, I was afraid that it would not be feasible._

_Is a well-known, talented and overworked person to meet with a miserable, gray boy? I did not believe in miracles. It will never happen._  
  
_And despite everything, I tried to be like him._  
  
_I wanted to impress him._  
  
_I wanted him to notice me._  
  
_I knew I would do my best._  
  
_He will be delighted with me!_  
  
_He will see me!_  
  
I'll make him see me~!

 


End file.
